Wake Up
by Haruka Kurosaki
Summary: AU Mokuba isn’t a morning person watch as his brother’s figure out a multitude of ways to wake him up… [YAOI]


Title: Wake Up

Chapter One: Up We Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Rating_ R (Sexual content, swearing, minor, oral and anal sex and incest)_

Summary: Mokuba isn't a morning person; watch as his brother's figure out a multitude of ways to wake him up…_ YAOI _

_Pairings: N-M, S-M_

Mokuba squirmed as he felt something grab him. "Mnnn, stop…" All he got in response was a shake. Mokuba attempted to roll over and get away from the offending hand.

"Wake up…" He felt a warm puff of air near his ear as someone whispered in it.

"Don't wanna." The young boy murmured, his voice slurred.

"I know, but you need to." That voice was whispering in his ear again.

"Nuh-uh." He wanted nothing more than to just snuggle back down into his sheets and go back to sleep.

Mokuba heard a sigh as the hand slowly let go of him. He was just about to sink back into sleep when someone scooped him up, sheets and all.

"What!" The young teen squeaked as he was lifted off his soft bed and into warm firm arms.

"I told you to wake up Mokuba." Now that Mokuba's mind was clearing he was able to register who the voice belonged to. He stared up and into the green eyes of his step-brother, Noah Kaiba.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to pick me up…" He didn't really care though as long as he could keep sleeping, he gathered his sheets and wrapped them around his body. Noah was just trying to wake him up so he couldn't really blame the other.

"I know but it's so much fun to wake you up this way." Noah grinned and tightened his grip on the young boy.

"Yeah…" Mokuba's sigh was filled with content as he nuzzled Noah's neck giving it a teasing nip.

"I thought you were asleep Mokuba." Noah smirked, knowing where this was going.

"I'm sleep talking." The young boy lifted his arms up and wrapped them around his brother's neck.

"Hmm, really?" Noah gave Mokuba's ass a little pat causing the boy to jump a bit.

"Hey!" He still hadn't fully recovered from the night before so his ass was still a little sore.

"Sorry." Noah whispered leaning down to capture Mokuba's lips.

"We really shouldn't…" Mokuba murmured as Noah started trailing kiss down his neck.

"It's fine." He set Mokuba on the edge of the bed and dragged the sheets away, all the while licking up the young boy's neck. He heard Mokuba give a small gasp as he bit softly at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Thin fingers tangled in his hair encouraging him to go lower. He trailed his tongue over one pert little nipple, enticing a moan from his brother. He licked the bud tenderly through the rough material of Mokuba's nightshirt. Noah was still standing in front of Mokuba and it was getting rather uncomfortable.

"Noah, you can kneel down if you want." Mokuba's voice was shaking and when Noah looked into his eyes he saw they were slightly clouded.

"Yeah." He kneeled down so his head was positioned in between his younger brother's widely open legs. It was now plain to Noah that Mokuba wasn't wearing anything but that large white shirt.

He didn't let the opportunity go to waste, lifting the shirt just as high as was needed he leaned forward and took Mokuba full in his mouth. He sucked harshly on Mokuba causing the young boy to give a scream of pleasure. Noah swallowed around his brother humming slightly; he could tell that Mokuba was almost at the edge just one more push would send him sprawling over the edge. After playing around a little more Noah decided to give him that little push. He gave Mokuba one last lick, starting at the base and ending at the tip then deep throating him. It took all of Mokuba's will not to scream as he came, his essence filling his brother's mouth. Noah let his brother fall limply from his mouth with a smirk.

Mokuba fell back on the bed exhausted. "Ughh…"

Noah chuckled as he climbed onto the bed and laid down next to his brother. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but I think I need to take a nap." Mokuba snuggled closer to Noah and sighed as warmth seeped into him. He felt arms surround him in a loose hug.

"So what did you wake me up for?" Mokuba asked drowsily.

"Oh, Seto wanted to talk to you about something." Noah laughed.

"What!" Mokuba squeaked shooting off the bed.

He heard Noah laughing from behind him as raced out the door.

TBC...


End file.
